Barracks
Human Barracks (and Alliance) This is where the men of arms come for training and recruitment. Footmen, Knights and Archers can be found here, constantly honing their skills as they wait to be called forth into battle. When you need more fighting men, you will come here to get them. The crews that man catapults are also trained here, and when you require the services of one these great machines, it will be routed through this site. Barracks are large, fortified structures that offer training and housing for the many warriors in the Alliance. An integral part of any defended community, the Barracks foster unity and good will between the races. Human Footmen live alongside Elves and Dwarves - all training together under one roof. The training of Ballista crews and the construction of these war machines also take place within the Barracks compound. The barracks are the staging area and bunking quarters for most human troops. It is within the barracks’ walls that footmen are taught the art of shield defense. Here, dwarves and humans train side by side, united by the threat of their common enemy. Orc Barracks (and Horde) The training of Orcish armies took place in this structure during the First War. Grunts, Spearmen, and Raiders all practice the skills needed to slay the enemy in the cruelest form imaginable. When your forces have been depleted and more warriors are needed, fresh recruits can be found here. The crews that man the awesome catapults are also trained here, and when one of the mighty devices is required, it will be routed through here as well. The most highly honored structure in any Orcish community, the Barracks maintains the necessary facilities to train Orc, Troll and Ogre troops for battle. The clash of cold steel and the war cries of Troll Axethrowers can be heard from dawn until dusk - serving as a constant reminder of the warlike mentality of the Horde. Barracks provide lodging for the orc troops. Sometimes a place of dissension within the lower ranks, the barracks houses not only orcs, but also bloodthirsty trolls. Here catapults are assembled and readied for war. Draenei Barracks The Draenei Barracks is a Draenei unit that trains the Draenei Seers, Draenei Vindicators, Draenei Stalker, Salamander and Draenei Harbinger who helped kill the Fel Orcs when Illidan was closing the Dark Portals in Outland to prevent Magtheridon's demons from getting through. They are found in Warcraft III Frozen Throne Expansion Human Campaign. High Elven Barracks Barracks were used by High Elves that helped fend off Arthas as he tried to attack theircapital Silvermoon and Quel'thalas in Warcraft III by producing fighting units. The Blood Elves use a different barracks that produces differn units in the Frozen Throne Expansion Campaign in Warcraft III. It cannot be built by the "High Elf (Worker)" probably due to the limited ability of the map editor prior to the Frozen Throne Expansion. With the Frozen Throne Expansion map editor, it is possible to make additional groups with building orders. Blood Elves Barracks The Barracks helped the Blood Elves and Kael'thas in Warcraft III Frozen Throne Human Expansion Campaign. Barracks in World of Warcraft Barracks can be found all over Azeroth, in different styles. One of the main ones can be found in the Stormwind in the Old Town. Statistics in Warcraft I(humans) Trains *Footmen *Knights *Archers *Catapults Statistics in Warcraft I(orcs) Statistics in Warcraft II(Alliance) Trains *Ballistae *Footmen *Knights *Paladins *Elven Archers *Elven Rangers Statistics in Warcraft II(Horde) Statistics in Warcraft III(Alliance) 1200 HP 5 fortified armor *Trains **Footmen **Riflemen **Knights Statistics in Warcraft III(Horde) Statistics in Warcraft III(High Elven) * 1200 HP * 5 fortified armor * Trains ** Dragon Hawk ** High Elven Swordsman ** High Elven Archer Statistics in Warcraft III: Frozen Throne (Blood Elven) * 1500 HP * 5 fortified armor * Trains ** Swordsman ** Archer ** Glaive Thrower Statistics from Warcraft III (Draenei) * 1250 HP * 5 fortified armor * Abilities ** trains ***Draenei Seer ***Draenei Vindicator ***Salamander ***Draenei Stalker ***Draenei Harbinger Barracks, DraeneiCategory:Warcraft I unitsCategory:Warcraft II unitsCategory:Warcraft III unitsCategory:Lore